Make up
by eshizzle
Summary: Puck and Kurt's make up sex that is alluded to at the end of chapter 8 of Superman.  crazy mature content warning!


**Glee is not mine but my stories are.**

**Thank you ever so my fab beta Ilive4Irony417!**

**So this is kind of like a missing chapter from Superman. It takes place between chapters 8 and 9. It is the make up sex that Puck and Kurt were about to have at the end of chapter 8. **

**There is some B/D (bondage and discipline) and Kurt toping, even from the bottom! Kurt calls Puck boy a lot in this but they are not in a daddy/boy situation/relationship. **

**Sorry for the recap, I just didn't know how els to transition into the sex-fest.**

**Enjoy! **

Kurt and I had, had a rough couple of days; I was a chicken shit ass and when I tried to make it better, we ended up in the principal's office. I managed to make things better (and temporarily worse) by wearing a shirt that said it was his and singing a song to him, in which I told him I love him repeatedly. I followed him home so we could make up in a sexy way. After greeting then breezing past his dad, he jumped me, literally.

He kissed me fiercely, then pulled away and said to me breathlessly, "Let's not fight again, ok?"

"Sounds good to me (kiss), but (kiss), isn't your dad still home?" I leaned back as much as I could as I said that last part.

He shifted, hopped out of my arms, said, "I guess your right," and then he got a mischievous look on his face. He put his hands on my chest and leaned his body against mine, "but he and Carol will be gone soon." He put his arms around my neck and pulled me down to him as he went up on his toes, then kissed me. "It's not like we haven't fooled around when they were home before."

"Kurt, baby, what has gotten into you?"

He smiled, "You, that song, being apart, even if it wasn't for that long."

He kissed me again while crashing his hips against mine and I could tell he was happy to see me. He turned us around and started backing us up toward his bed. As we climbed on, I moved us so that he ended up on top. A stray thought of homework flitted through my mind and I faintly heard Burt and Carol leaving.

"I want you so bad baby," I whispered as he was trailing kisses down my neck.

"I know honey," he murmured against the pulse in my neck.

"No Kurt, I mean I want you to… Aaaahhh yessss!" He bit down hard enough to feel really good and almost hurt before I could finish my sentence.

He licked the sore spot lovingly then pulled back so he could look me in the eye. "I know Noah; I just hope you know that you will be reciprocating tonight."

It took me a minute to remember what that meant, but when I figured it out I smiled. "Yeah, you can count on it," I said as I pulled him to me, smashing my lips against his. I looked him in the eye and said quietly, "I want you to… you know, do what we talked about last week."

He smiled mischievously at me and nodded. I shifted so that he was between my legs and tried to angle us so that his hard cock would rub against my ass.

"Hold on there tiger," he said as he backed away from me.

"Wait baby, where are you going?"

He smiled wickedly at me before saying, "Bathroom."

"Now? Kurt, I'm so fucking horny look at me baby, I'm hard as a rock!" I rubbed myself though my jeans then for good measure.

"I know honey," he said, his smile now holding a tinge of smugness. "Now you're just going to have to wait." Then he whipped around and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

I called after him, "Shit baby, be quick damn it!"

I lay there waiting for what seemed like forever until I couldn't any more; I stripped and walked over to the bathroom, giving my rapidly softening dick a tug or two as I went. Then just as I was about to knock, the door opened and there he was wearing only his skinny jeans. The sight of him made me drop my hand away from my dick; I didn't need it there any more anyways. He is so hot that just looking at him made me stiff again.

Kurt looked me up and down, a hungry look on his face. "What are you doing Noah?"

"I, ah got tired of waiting, I was gonna see if you were ready."

"I've been ready for awhile; I just wanted to make you sweat." He gave me the most mischievous grin then and I could have killed him. Even if it was kind of hot. My face must have showed how I was feeling because he said, "Now, now honey, your gonna get what you want." He put his hands on my shoulders and started pushing me into the room. Then he stopped abruptly and swung us around to end with his back against the wall and my body pressed against his.

"Aaaahhhh shit Kurt."

"Sssshhhh, baby, I didn't say you could talk." Oh damn, I felt my chest swell and my breath catch in my throat. "That's my boy; now get on your knees." I couldn't help but smile as I lowered myself down. This is gonna be the best making up ever.

When I was on my knees I brought my hands up and undid his tight pants, pushed them down and tugged them off him. He was just a little hard now so I took my opportunity to do one of my new favorite things. I sucked his balls into my mouth and started juggling them with my tongue.

"Mmmm, that's my good boy," he sighed above me.

I kept playing with his balls until his hips started involuntarily thrusting toward me. "Put my dick in your mouth now!"

So I moved my mouth to his now hard and ready cock. I flicked my tongue out at his head, teasing. Kurt was not ok with that, suddenly his hands were on my head, forcing me down his shaft.

"Mmmm," I moaned around him, loving the feel of him in my mouth. When my lips reached the base of him I swallowed around his head over and over until I had to come back up. I sucked my way back up him only to plunge back down. I repeated this again and again until he pulled me off of him and kicked me, in a loving way, to the floor. I was left panting on my hands and knees for an eternity that was really only a few seconds. Suddenly he was back and I felt his hands on my back, closely followed by the head of his dick. I shuddered at the feel of the smooth skin sliding along the curves of my ass. Soon a wet hand was slicking up my hole and I started whimpering; I was so ready for him to be inside of me. But he just kept rubbing my ass with his dick and my hole with his fingers, not entering me.

"Please baby, fuck me, fuck me, Aaaaahhhhhh! God please," I begged and I heard him laugh behind me. He didn't say a word as he continued teasing me, sliding his cock all over my ass except where I wanted it to be. "Please Kurt, please, please, please…" I whimpered.

He chuckled again and then said, "You want me to fuck you boy?"

"Yes! Oh god yes!"

"Ask me nicely and maybe you'll get what you want."

"Baby, will you please fuck me?"

He laughed, a deep throaty sound. "My name is Kurt, use it."

Shit, I am so going to lose it. "Will you fuck me please, Kurt?"

"That's more like it, now turn over; I want to see your face while I'm inside you."

He moved so I could lie on my back. When I was looking at him I noticed something in his hand, it was a colorful scarf.

"What is the scarf for?"

"I don't have any rope," he replied as he leaned over me while pulling my hands above my head. He used his scarf to tie my hands together. I started trying to get myself into position and he shook his head. He put his hands under my knees and pushed up and apart. Then I felt his hand back on my hole, lubing it up more as he started kissing me. He moved his mouth to my neck and suddenly I recognized the unmistakable feel of latex against my waiting opening. He bit down hard as he pushed himself inside me.

"Uhh, aaahhh!" I grunted out my pleasure as I finally got what I wanted so badly. Part of me wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I tossed that thought aside. Instead I focused on my senses. I felt as if every nerve in my body was on fire, good warm fire. I looked into his eyes and despite his rough demeanor I could see the love he feels for me. In the air were the sweet musky scents our bodies were making. My mouth tasted his skin, mouth and this part is weird but, desire. It didn't take long for me to feel my body climbing towards my orgasm.

"Baby, Kurt," I gasped, "I'm gonna-"

He cut me off, "No you're not. You cum when I tell you to and that won't be until you're inside me."

"I don't know if I can hold on mu- ahhh fuck baby, you feel so good!"

He slowed his pace and smiled down at me. "You can hold off Noah because I say you can," he said to me in a voice breathy from exertion and pleasure. He kept his thrusts slow and it felt so good while it helped to slow my rise to climax.

"Kurt, kiss me please."

He smirked at me and I was sure for a moment that he would deny me until he lowered is face to mine. He kissed me deeply and I clenched myself around his cock. He pulled away and gasped in my ear, "Shit baby, I'm… uuuhhhh." He shot up onto his knees and spasmed above me. He collapsed on top of me, still inside me, causing me to gasp and move in such a way that had Kurt catching his breath. He pulled himself out of me and went to discard the condom. When he came back he knelt beside me and untied my wrists.

"It's your turn now honey," he purred as he grabbed one of my hands and pulled me up. "Come on Noah, you're fucking me on the bed."

I followed him and climbed on him ready to get to business.

"Now, now eager boy, slow down, you may be about to fuck me, but I'm still in charge. Now come here and kiss me, you'll put it in when I say."

Damn, brutal top Kurt is crazy hot! I started kissing him and he held onto my hips to stop me from humping. I made helpless sounds in the back of my throat.

He pulled away from me so he could speak. "Come on now baby, you know I won't deny you for too long." He maneuvered my head so that my mouth met his neck. I nibbled at his soft skin, still unable to create any friction on my painfully hard cock. I bit down hard and he arched his back, causing his pelvis to reach the swollen tip of mine. He shoved at my hips, "Not yet boy." I made frustrated sounds and I know my face looked pathetic. "You want to come don't you? You want to put it in me and fuck me until you explode."

"Oh yeah!"

"Then beg me, beg me to let you fuck me."

"Please Kurt."

"Please what?" He smiled at me devilishly and I thought I would lose it.

"Please let me fuck you, please let me put my cock in your hot tight ass?"

"You have my permission," he said while handing me a condom.

I opened it, rolled it on me in record time, found the lube and soon I was easing my way into him.

"Oooohhhh yyyyeeeaaahhhh!"

"Sssshhhh, no more talking from you boy."

I bit my lip to keep from saying any more as I slid in and out of my boyfriend.

"Mmmm, that's a good boy; now fuck me harder and faster." I did as he asked and immediately felt in danger of coming. Kurt knows me well, he looked at me and said, "Not yet baby. Now jerk me." I shifted so that one of Kurt's legs was up on my shoulder, then I started stroking his dick with the opposite hand. I matched the paces of my hand and pelvis and soon Kurt was making all the sounds and movements that let me know he was about to blow. That was a good thing because I was getting oh so close.

"Shit, Noah, come now baby, come with me!"

That's all it took and then both of us were crying out our orgasms. Without even noticing it, I had ended up finishing us off with my mouth on his. We both shuddered one last time and I pulled out of him to collapse next to him. We laid there panting and speechless for I don't know how long until finally I found my voice.

"That was way hotter than I ever thought it would be when we talked about it, and I think we need to get some rope."

"I completely agree Noah. Now what do you say to a bath? I shot all over both of us and I couldn't handle standing long enough for a shower."

"Yes," I said while shifting so I could kiss him. So off we went to the tub.

**Reviews please?**


End file.
